James Darling
Character ''Personality and Skills'' James Darling is the son of Wendy Darling from Perter Pan and, in simple terms, hates that. Now, he could be described as rebellious and a bit rude. He doesn't like being next to people, talk to people and hardly likes being alive. But he is not all to blame, part of that come from serious trust issues. To be around James CAN be fun, that said, when he is comfortable with you, otherwise he won't even talk. A rather enchanting thing about him is his deep empathy, James gets others's emotion quite well, but doesn't like that. To his eyes, James's eyes are magical. They can see the real person by the shadow and see emotions more than most people. This is the reason he has problems trusting people, he knows too much. He feels like everyone lies to him and feels very lonely. ''Appearance'' James is normal EAH height and less muscled than most of them, His hair is black and curled, and he has fair skin. A especial mention comes to his eyes, glowing vivid blue eyes that are so blue is scaring. James also has an eyebrow piercing in his left eyebrow. Original Story Check this for the story and this for his mother. From Wendy Darling to James *Actually, he takes absolutely NOTHING from his mother. How Does James Come Into? After saying her goodbyes and having the promise that Peter will come back, Wendy carried on in life and grew up. It is known that she got married to one of the Lost Boys but not which one. After some time, James was born. Relationships Family James has a bad relationship with his parents, especially his mother, due to being stereotypical "teen rebel without a cause". He despises his mother's legacy and thinks she is the most boring character in the whole story, despite being the most developed and considered the central character. Friends He doesn't do friends due to trust issues but can be nice when he wants to. Pets Has no time for that. Romance He does show interest in many girls and is quite flirtatious, but the one who had him hooked doesn't correspond. Outfit Basic James usually wears black chained pants with equally black chained boot, a yellow shirt with a black and yellow spiked and studed sleevless jacket over it. And especial mention to his most prized possession, a black and yellow bandana that seems to be atached to his head because he never takes it off. Legacy Day He makes sure to dress in his most especial pajamas in order to surprise everyone while not pledging his legacy. Quotes Trivia/Notes *He was born at September 4. *His favorite food is milk and honey. *He thinks his mother is crazy for naming him after Captain Hook (whose real name is believed to be James). *Reason Of The Name: James is the writer of Peter and Wendy, Peter Pan original story *He uses eyeliner to bring his eyes out even more. *His bandana is a "she" and he expects everyone to treat i-er-she as such. *While he is already rude, he seems even more when discussing with the Hook twins. Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:Peter Pan